OTYSTCSD Chapter 33 and a half Outtake
by Im Addicted 2 Twilight Fanfics
Summary: My Story, 'Over The Years, Some Things Change, Some Don't', Chapter 33 1/2 outtake. I've tried to do justice on what happened that fateful night in my story. Hope you like! M for lemons. Note Yhis isn't a one shot. It's what happened in my story. Read IT!


So... Well This is the outtake from my story, Over The Years, Some Things Change, Some Don't. So it is not a one shot. You'll have to read all the way until Chapter 33 to understand this. So this is practically Chapter 33 1/2, since I skipped it in my story. It's in 3rd point of view. It's probably isn't that good. Oh well. I tried :/ I'm not good with details

* * *

Edward laid on a couch, his vision starting to get fuzzy and his mind unable to form a coherent though.

He shut his eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision back.

When his eyes opened, he saw Alice and Bella amongst the sea of people.

He eyed Bella, as if seeing her for the first time.

He noticed her shapely curves, her half lidded eyes, and oh-so plump lips.

His body was suddenly feeling an emotion foreign to him.

He was too far gone to notice, let alone stop it.

The emotion, Lust, seemed to make his body move without his mind's consent.

His body had gotten up from the couch and seemed to be walking of its own accord.

Alice left Bella alone, and she stumbled slightly.

Edward grabbed a hold of her shoulder and pulled her to the stairs.

"Where're we gone?" she asked.

"We gonna have some fun tonight." Edward slurred back.

Bella let a giggle escape her mouth.

Edward pulled her into an empty room and pushed her against the door.

Edward kissed her roughly and his hand slid up Bella's side, locking the door on it's venture upward.

He opened his mouth and let Bella tongue explore.

Their tongues twisted and danced as the kissed.

Bella broke the kiss, needing to breath.

She kissed his collarbone and nipped at his neck, making him shiver.

Edward pressed his knee in between her legs.

Bella grinded her hips on the leg in between hers.

She groaned, feeling a pleasure unknown to her.

"Up," Edward commanded, grabbing the back of one of her knees.

Bella locked her hands around his neck and hopped.

Edward caught her other knee.

She locked her knees around his hips.

Edward moaned and pushed his hips to hers, feeling unknown pleasures that sent him to great heights.

The pleasure felt like a bolt of electricity, enlightening every nerve in their bodies before settling in their groins.

Edward pressed Bella to him.

She arched her back at the new feeling.

"Please. The bed." Bella moaned.

Edward nodded, and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down and helped her pulled her Midnight Blue Spaghetti strap off.

Bella returned the favor and unbuttoned his shirt.

Her hands roamed along his side and abs.

"Bella you're driving me crazy," Edward said, grabbing her hands, and pinning them above her.

"Edward I need you" Bella moaned.

Bella started unbuttoning her skinny jeans, but Edward stopped her.

"Allow me, love" he said, pulling them off to reveal her creamy thighs.

Bella, again, returned the favor.

She pulled his ripped, faded jeans to a reveal a large V coming from underneath his black boxers.

Bella couldn't take it any longer.

She pushed on Edward and he fell back on the bed.

Bella climbed on top of him and grinded her hips into his, making the fire in her belly flare for more.

"Edward. I need you inside me now." she begged.

Edward sat up and unhooked her bra.

He pulled her underwear down, noticing she soaked though the fabric.

Bella pulled Edward's underwear down and his erection sprung out.

"so big", she whispered, making Edward smirk.

"God I need you" Bella repeated, laying on her back, open and ready for Edward and Edward only.

Edward leaned over her.

"Are you sure love?" he asked.

"Yes, Please!" she begged.

"I love you, Bella" Edward said, as his tip entered her.

"I…love you too…Edward" Bella said as he slid in.

A small tear slid from her eye.

"Move please" Bella said after a few minutes.

Edward started slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Faster" Bella commanded, for his snail pace wasn't working well for her.

Edward picked up the pace.

Bella moaned as he reached deeper inside her.

Bella squeezed her insides, making it difficult for Edward to hold on.

Edward found her spot and she moaned, trying to prolong the ecstasy she felt.

Edward reached to where they were connected and pinched her bud and she came undone.

Edward finally let go and spilled himself into her.

His arms were unable to hold him any longer and he collapsed onto Bella.

"I love you" he said, kissing her.

"I love you" Bella, said as he rolled off.

Edward pulled her against his chest.

They both instantly fell asleep.


End file.
